Shush don't tell Polly!
by ElusiveParanoia
Summary: The true behind the blonde curls of Chelsea Parker...but don't tell Polly!


**Watched st trinians today for the first time in many months. Still laughing at Chelsea, figured I'd jot down this little idea. I didn't spend very long on it but it was a quick thing. Let me know what you think if you like. I don't own st trinians or anything like that- I wish I did…don't we all? Italics underlined are the text messages.**

Kelly and Annabelle sat on the rooftop, feet dangling loosely over the edge. It was a pleasant day, a rarity for England. Down below first years took turns jamming themselves into large tractor tires, pouring gasoline all over the rubber, setting them on fire and rolling down the slope. "The St. Trinians' Tire Derby" as Miss Fritton had declared. Clearly, she wasn't fazed about the involvement of fire in the derby, in actual fact, the older Fritton herself lit the first few tires on fire with a mean looking blowtorch. About 50 metres to the right, behind a row of trees, lay Taylor and her Chavs, catching rays before the sun would be clothed with clouds. Just behind them, Posh Totty basked in the sun on their beach chairs, all pink and in perfect alignment. Each Totty had recruited, by threat of premature make over, two second year students who happened to have Emo vibes radiating from their persons. Each of second years took turns with fanning the Head Totties or offering vodka martinis.

After a long moment of silence between Annabelle and Kelly, the younger Fritton tilted her head to the right, whilst peering down at Chelsea and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "You've known Chelsea longer then I Kelly."  
Humming her response in the affirmative, Kelly took another drag from her cigarette before resting her hand on her thigh.  
"I thought that was obvious. Or have you gone and dropped yourself on your head?" Asked the Head Girl with a teasing smirk.  
Rolling her eyes, Annabelle gave an unimpressed ha-de-ha and continued on her verbal way. "Is Chelsea actually that dim? I mean I know she's a natural blonde, so the chemicals from hair dye have nothing to do with damaging brain cells seeing as she doesn't dye her hair, but I actually heard her say something smart this morning. I'm convinced she pretends to be an idiot."

Without a change of expression, Kelly sighed and lifted her cigarette to her mouth once more.  
"I'm sure about a lot of things…my fate, Flash's prospects of getting a date with me…the likelihood of this building being replaced by a crater…but Chelsea's intelligence or lack there of, I have no certainty about." Giving a casual wave of her hand, Kelly tilted her head back and blew the smoke from her lungs into the air. "Of course she'll come up with some bullshit about how she has an in-depth slash unrivalled knowledge of fashion and the red light district but you and me know that is no real intelligence. She has had moments but nothing to make a monument about. They're flukes anyway…"

"What about the quiz during the Heist?" Annabelle countered, raising an eyebrow.  
"As I said. A fluke."  
"Yeah but it wasn't a one off, it was several times." Argued Fritton.

"Belle, if you get Polly's thermal camera and pointed it at Chelsea's head during the busiest hour of the day, I'll bet everything I own even the clothes on my back that whatever is in her head will be not only dormant but non-existent."

Replying with a whatever, Annabelle pulled her legs up and pushed herself to her feet, having had enough sun.  
"Where are you going?" Kelly followed her friend's movement with her eyes.

"Aunty wanted to see me before midday for some reason. It's almost 11:30 so I better go." Shrugging, Annabelle patted her friend on the shoulder before setting off for her Aunt's office.

Kelly held herself stoic until she heard the door shut behind Annabelle before she slowly released an amused, toothy smile. Stubbing her cigarette out on the concrete ledge, Kelly chuckled for a long time. Pulling her cell phone out of her bra, the Ruler of the St. Trinians' students created a new text message.

"Oh my god, I've just had my eyelashes done, I told you not to drop the fan so low, you'll poke me in the eye and ruin my lashes!" Chided Chelsea, shielding her eyes with a perfectly manicured hand. The barer of the fan blushed and retreated from the reprimands of the Head Totty.  
Just as she was about to settle back down, the vibrating of her phone drew her attention. Seizing her phone, as glammed up as it was with pink and white jewels on it, the 18 year old opened the recently received text message.

_Kelly Jones sent you the following message:_

_Ur still safe. Fritton moved on. Dnt worry totty, I hav ur back._

With a shadow of a smile, Chelsea's fingers flew over the keys in a reply to Kelly's text only to receive a prompt reply from the infamous raven-haired Head Girl.

_Kelly Jones sent you the following message:_

_Get ur skinny white ass out the sun & do my science project. Tht shit bou Rocketry systems or woteva. U got me A+ 4 my last assignment. Oh and your scholarship letter came bak. Dnt tell Pol ;)_

Above on the roof, Kelly received another message from the leggy blonde.  
From her spot above, Kelly watched as Chelsea said something to her girls and gracefully rose to her feet, sauntering off towards the main building with a sassy sway of her hips.

_Chelsea Parker sent you the following message:_

_Fine bt u beta hav my new jimmy Chus' here by 2moro. I wnt tel Pol, thn she wil knw I tampered wth her thermal camera. omg yay! white coats always look gud on me ;)_

Smirking and with a gentle shake of her head, Kelly got to her feet and made for the door. "Better warn chels to hid that scholarship letter. Can't have Polly finding out she was out witted by a Totty…haha, who'd of thought. Kelly's words barely travelled with her down the corridor as she strode to meet Chelsea in the dormitory.

**A little random. Really random actually lemme know what you think if there are still people on here.**_**  
**_**  
**


End file.
